


Constelaciones

by Nowhere_Writer



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bad Poetry, Domestic Fluff, Español | Spanish, Established Levi/Erwin Smith, Family Fluff, Love, M/M, One True Pairing, Poetry, Romantic Fluff, True Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 07:26:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18936208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nowhere_Writer/pseuds/Nowhere_Writer
Summary: "Resulta sencillo considerar al humano como la criatura conocida más enigmática del universo, pues ellos encierran extensas galaxias; algunas apagadas; llenas de penumbra, otras casi sin luz; estas son las prescindibles y, finalmente, las más singulares, las que pueden cegarte con su fulgor. Mi tonto esposo es el poseedor de esta última".





	Constelaciones

Levi había comprobado, como astuto e inquisidor astrónomo, que el hombre con quien despertaba cada mañana era el dueño de la constelación más rutilante del universo.

Cada que el alba teñido de rosa asomaba por la ventana, Levi despertaba, se acomodaba a conveniencia y dedicaba un rato a observar la piel de Erwin. En voz alta nunca se había atrevido a mencionarlo, ni si quiera después de múltiples años juntos. Suponía que sería un secreto que resguardaría por el resto de su vida o, tal vez, hasta que dejara de ser tan tozudo.

La piel de su amante se mostraba como un manto blanquecino, parecido al azúcar, mas sedoso al tacto. Era una obra magnifica. Si supiera pintar, Levi se habría atrevido a plasmarlo tan perfectamente como fuera capaz. No obstante, nunca revelaría la pieza, pues deseaba que esa constelación perteneciera sólo a ambos.

Levi no era bueno para pintar, tampoco para expresarse. Aunque, a pesar de ser un hombre adusto y hosco, tenía una faceta sentimental. Cuando nadie lo observaba, en pedazos de papel, pañuelos, servilletas, hojas de libro o en su propio bloc, escondía y redactaba notas, versos y unos pocos poemas. Mediocres desde su perspectiva, pero agradables habrían de ser para Erwin. No era un poeta ni un gran escritor. Sin embargo, sus letras impactarían de manera suave y profunda en el corazón de su esposo.

El crepúsculo matutino ya se había esfumado. Los primeros rayos del día visitaban el jardín trasero de la casa y la luz se asomaba por las colinas. Levi había acariciado, con las frías yemas de los dedos, la ancha espalda de Erwin. Cuando pensó en que era hora de levantarse, frunció las cejas. Encaprichado se acercó a la columna de quien yacía a su lado, luego se apoyó en el antebrazo para inclinarse un poco. Levi posó sus labios cálidos en el primer lunar. Se detuvo un segundo para asegurarse de no haber interrumpido el sueño de Erwin y, tranquilamente, continuó. El segundo y tercer lunar recibieron un par de besos cuidadosos y llenos de aprecio. Los restantes fueron aún más atendidos, pues no quería parar de amar las constelaciones de Erwin y temía terminar demasiado rápido. Hubo una parte que recibió el tacto más afectuoso y devoto: la marca de nacimiento. Ésta se encontraba en su costado, justo debajo de la última costilla. Ahí, a menos de dos pulgadas, estaba una cicatriz también.

Levi se puso en pie. Caminó hacia el ropero, donde escogió sus prendas y se vistió en poco tiempo. Después, anduvo directo al cuarto de baño. Allí agarró el cepillo y comenzó tallando los dientes de enfrente. Adoraba limpiar todo con precisión, incluso en una situación como esta.

Mientras se alistaba, Erwin abrió los ojos de manera perezosa. Durante unos instantes talló sus párpados y después se pasó una mano por el cabello. Así, alzándose como un astro matutino, iluminó la habitación, la cual había estado en penumbra hasta entonces.

Estaba tan concentrado en su menester que la calidez de unos brazos rodeando su modesta cintura lo tomaron por sorpresa.

El reflejo de un hombre envolviéndolo tiernamente se observaba en el espejo, pero Levi sólo podía sentir cómo el sol lo derretía con su sonrisa y tacto. Aspiró el aroma de su esposo antes de apartarlo con un golpecito en el abdomen.

Ladeó los labios.

—¿Me has golpeado por tomarte con la guardia baja? —inquirió con voz grave. Sabía lo orgulloso que podía ser.

—No, fue por sujetarme de la cintura como si fuera alguien a quien debes proteger —endureció el puño.

Levi adoraba sentirlo cerca, mas odiaba que al juntar sus cuerpos se sentía débil y quebrado, dejando cada pedazo de su universo en manos de su amante; sin control ni resistencia. Creía que era una sensación a la que nunca podría acostumbrarse.

—De acuerdo. No repetiré esta conducta —sonrió y asintió.

Ambos sabían que era mentira.

—Guárdala para cuando tengamos una hija —murmuró serio.

—¿Qué...? —los ojos le resplandecieron. Estaba desconcertado por lo que creía haber oído.

—Que tienes cara de pija —replicó mordaz—. Vete a duchar y no me hables hasta que salgas limpio.

Se volvió para enjuagar su cepillo y acomodarlo junto al de su esposo.

—Le... —utilizó un tono de queja que le ayudaba a apelar los sentimientos escondidos de Levi.

—Ayer llegaste noche y no te aseaste. Lo soporte por esta única ocasión —le dedicó una mirada amenazante—. Te metes otra vez a la cama sin quitarte toda la ropa sucia ni ducharte y te aseguro que te mando a dormir al sofá.

Erwin hizo una pequeña mueca e intentó acercarse para besarlo. Aquello era perfecto para quitarle el mal humor. Sin embargo, esta vez no cedería. Permitió que acariciara sus labios y, en un movimiento rápido, aprovechó para usar su fuerza.

Momentos después, Levi lucía triunfante frente a la bañera y Erwin, medio vestido, dentro de ésta se miraba rendido.

—Si no piensas asearte, lo haré yo.

Apenas terminó de hablar, abrió el agua fría del grifo.

Sin más opción, Erwin se deshizo del jean y el bóxer que vestía. Una vez desnudo, Levi le derramó champú en la cabeza y le ordenó hacer espuma. Mientras él, dichoso, se encargó de tallarle la espalda, rozando con delicadeza cada marca.

Al finalizar, Erwin sujetó a Levi antes de que este se marchara victorioso. Lo cargó en brazos y corrió con él hacia la habitación. Ahí lo dejó caer en la cama.

Comenzó a producirle cosquillas y regar besos en sus mejillas.

—Gracias por cuidar de mí.

Luego de un rato, Levi se retiró para comenzar con los quehaceres y Erwin decidió leer. Eligió uno de los libros de su esposo, pues ya había terminado con su colección. Al tomar el libro, una nota se deslizó. Erwin la leyó y escribió una respuesta:

"Tus emociones pueden ser como supernovas, pero sabes que no podemos estar separados. El universo entrelazó nuestras galaxias. Somos dos astros que resplandecemos y nos mantenemos en gravedad debido al otro".


End file.
